Melting Snow
by Kirishtu
Summary: A PWP with my and my friend's death knights. Centuri has unsettling thoughts and Neph's all to happy to take his mind off them.


Originally published on aff 2009-07-12

Snow crunched under heavy boots. Slowly the smaller creature came to stand beside the taller one, both dressed in the same dark-hued armour. The smaller creature reached to lay a hand on the taller's arm, fingers resting on dark metal.

"Are you okay, Centuri?"

The blood elf looked at his human companion. "This place. It seems familiar."

"Of course it does. It looks like home."

Centuri's blue eyes narrowed slightly. "That's not what I meant, Neph, and you know it."

The human laughed, his blue eyes closing just slightly. He looked at the blood elf and rubbed that arm covered in black metal. "You mean this place, snow-covered like it is, reminds you of Icecrown."

Centuri grunted. "Like I said, home."

Neph shook his head and sighed. The two death knights stood in the frozen land of Winterspring, the pair investigating the land for odd disturbances. It was mostly their way of claiming a vacation from their lord, the Lich King. The two High Lords were part of the governing body of the battalion of death knights that chose to remain with Arthas after the battle at Light's Hope. They had their own free will, their own minds, though they always heard the whispering of their lord in the back of their minds. They were, essentially, free. Neph, the smaller, had been a deceptively frail human male, a warrior who used his feminine looks as a weapon as much as he used his sword. The taller, Centuri, was once a blood elf, the only sin'dorei to ever become a druid. As such, Neph had become an Unholy Knight, in keeping to his skills, and Centuri a Frost Knight, the closest thing to his old life that he could have been.

"Are you okay?" Neph asked again.

"Have you ever wondered what would've happened if we hadn't stayed with Arthas?"

Neph looked up into his partner's face. "Probably the same thing that's happened to the others who've joined up with the Horde or Alliance. Spit on wherever we go, trash thrown at us, distrusted no matter what."

"We could've been our own, maybe. Wander around the world, even Draenor, never answering to anyone."

"We could've also just died our horrible deaths and stayed dead. Are you okay?"

Centuri's blue eyes met Neph's. "I've been having horrible thoughts lately."

"So I heard." Neph replied dryly. "Any particular reason why?"

Centuri shrugged. Neph nodded and tapped his lips with his fingers. He grabbed the sin'dorei's hand and pulled him into the woods, to their camp, where they'd set up their tent hidden in a snow bank. The smaller death knight shoved his partner into the tent, pushed the sin'dorei down, and held him there. That black armour that separated them vanished piece by piece, until the two were flush against each other, naked. Neph straddled Centuri's hips, smiling down at the blonde a little too wickedly.

"I know what's wrong with you." Neph said softly. He reached up, stroking Centuri's delicately pointed ears.

The Frost Knight shivered. "So what's wrong with me?"

"You, love, need to get laid. You're having those old memories again." Neph smiled, running his fingers down Centuri's ears, then his neck and chest. "You remember this? Our first time was in a tent, just like this."

Centuri was quiet for a while, squirming beneath Neph as his body reacted to the other's fingers. "I remember." The sin'dorei said quietly. "A tree fell on mine. We had to share."

"Mhm." Neph nipped at Centuri's lower lip, then kissed him roughly, forcing the sin'dorei's mouth open. Neph pulled back after a good, hard kiss, smiling down at the blonde elf. "We shared a lot more than a tent."

"Neph, we did it the other day. Are you sure you're ready for another go?"

"Who said anything about me taking it?" Neph smiled sweetly, slid down Centuri's legs, and took the Frost Knight's cock into his mouth. Fingers tangled in black hair, the blood elf arching beneath the Unholy Knight, the elf squirming and gasping as pleasure jumped up his spine and settled in his brain.

Neph hummed, tongue working the vein as he deep-throated his lover, teeth scraping the hard flesh as he came up. The human kissed the cap of his lover's cock when he drew back fully, then nipped his flesh, tongue swirling the cap before he went back down on Centuri. The blood elf writhed and moaned, biting his lip and tugging his fingers through black strands. When Neph tasted Centuri's fluids, the smaller death knight pulled back. "I think it's your turn, love."

Centuri's chest rose and a harried breath left him. "You're insufferable."

"Yep. Now spread 'em, baby."

"Don't call me that." Centuri snapped out before he moaned, Neph turning the taller elf onto his stomach and pulling his ass up, the smaller knight's fingers pushing into the tight pucker of muscles between Centuri's legs.

Centuri's back curved; he let out a long and loud moan as he felt Neph's fingers in his body, moving around like dry, wiggling worms. All too soon, those fingers were pulled out, replaced by Neph's tongue. Centuri cried out again, his body tensing at the feel of that wet muscle against him. Then there was tongue and fingers, then just fingers and something else, some kind of oil, then the oil and tongue, then all three. When Neph was done with him, his body was covered in a sheen of sweat and his ass pulsed happily, wide open for the smaller death knight.

Neph turned Centuri onto his side and pushed one long leg up, positioning his own aching cock against that open muscle. Without giving a warning, Neph shoved inside his partner, pulling out and shoving in again, watching the sin'dorei's ass swallow his cock again and again.

"Damn," Neph hissed out. "You're greedy, aren't you?"

Centuri simply cried out and tried to move back against Neph. The Unholy Knight laughed. "You want it so bad, don't you? You love my cock inside of you, fucking you, don't you?"

"D-don't talk like that!" Centuri hissed.

"I can talk however I damn please." Neph said, smiling, and turned Centuri on his back, bending the blood elf in half and fucking him harder and harder until snow was crunching with their movements. Neph even though the white powder was melting with the heat they were creating, but he wasn't focused on that. He was focused on Centuri and Centuri's face, feeling the Frost Knight's nails make crescents in his shoulders.

They moved like that for hours it felt like, Neph talking nastily into Centuri's ears. The blood elf just tightened with each brush of lips against his skin, until he was a vice that refused to let Neph pull out more than an inch. It didn't matter; both were close to the edge. It was a matter of seeing who would come first.

Centuri cried out his lover's name as the head of Neph's cock struck his prostate, his own cock jumping as his muscles spasmed, clamping down over the hardness inside his body and pulsing with the beat of the dead blood in his veins. The skin between them became sticky with Centuri's come, the sin'dorei's nails making hot welts on Neph's skin. The Unholy Knight wasn't far behind then, filling that abused passage with his own semen, giving a few more bruising thrusts as he came before he finally was spent, collapsing on top of the blonde sin'dorei.

Centuri finally relaxed enough for Neph to pull out of his body, the smaller death knight stretching out on top of Centuri with a satisfied purr. The Frost Knight shivered, flexing his fingers and listening to the joints pop.

"And with that," Neph said, "therapy is over."

Centuri sighed. "…I like that therapy… I should have it more often…" Neph immediately rose over Centuri's face, grinning. "But not now."

Neph frowned. "Fine. One hour. Sleep well."

Centuri sighed deeply and closed his eyes, twitching as he felt his body pulsing with the feel of Neph. Winterspring might look like home, but it certainly wasn't home. Home wasn't anywhere, if Centuri didn't have Neph.


End file.
